Come Home
by shortbandie9
Summary: Song Fic. Two shot. Ten years after Fang leaves, Max finds herself on that cliff hoping he just might be there. Written to OneRepublic's "Come Home" and Josh Groban's "Awake" Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R Please! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully no one thinks it sucks but if you think so, well, too bad! =D Anyways, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does and neither do I own "Come Home," OneRepublic does. Sadly =(

XXXXXXX

Come Home

Max woke early in the morning as far as she could tell since the sky outside was still pretty dark, but she didn't care. She may have been tired but all she could think about was going to the cliff where they had first seen the hawks.

She figured it was hopeless because Fang had said he would be there waiting in 20 years but she just had this feeling that she needed to be there now.

_Well hello world hope you're listenin_

_Forgive me if I'm young I'm speakin out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missin_

_I think that they could be _

_The Better half of me_

Max ran downstairs after she had quickly thrown on some jeans and a t – shirt. She went to the back door, sliding it open and jumped out, spreading her wings into the cool, early morning air. She loved the feeling of flying, especially when the wind whipped through her hair and feathers.

After flying for about 2 hours, she landed with a skid and a halt on top of the cliff. There was no one there except her. She looked around and scanned the sky, but Fang was nowhere.

Her excitement destroyed, Max went and sat on the edge of the cliff and looked out over the horizon. She had felt certain he would be here.

Deciding to wait for a while incase he showed up later, she found her mind wandering to the events that had happened in the last 10 years. Despite everything good that had happened, they weren't the best years. She constantly missed Fang. She missed his iconic half smile and his brown gaze. His quiet stares and his blackness. There was only one time he wasn't in his signature black clothes and that was when he, along with the rest of the flock, were forced to wear khaki when they went through the BS training in Hawaii when her mom had been kidnapped. She found she preferred the black clothes because that was his thing.

She knew the reasons why Fang had left had been just in his mind, but she couldn't help but miss him. He felt he was protecting her this way but all she felt was heartbreak.

_They're in the wrong place _

_Tryin to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifyin _

_So I say to you_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waitin for ya _

_For so long, for so long_

Now she wished she could just see him one more time. She missed him so much. Most of all, she missed going into battle with him. They had always been together in every single fight they had gotten into except for that brief time when the flock had separated. It seemed they had been fighting her whole life and she just felt more comfortable with him by her side. He was her right hand man and her second in command. Now it seemed she always fought with unease. The rest of the flock was there and she knew they also had her back. But not like Fang had.

In the first seven years after Fang left, they had continued to destroy the various Itex Incorporations left in the Untied States and around the world that seemed to keep appearing out of nowhere.

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you_

_Is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_Oooooo_

She had gone into every single one of those fights thinking that she had to stay alive and fight her hardest just so she could meet Fang in 20 years. That was her purpose now along with saving the world, wait and fight for Fang.

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

After the first 7 years, nothing of much interest had happened. It felt like waiting in the clam before the storm. As far as Max knew there hadn't been a new Itex since three years ago. She even found herself wondering if she had finally saved the world and maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

_If all the son's all the daughter's_

_Stop to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides_

_And the Love can begin_

_It might start now yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreamin out loud_

But inside she knew she was probably only dreaming out loud. There was no way life could be that easy.

_Until then_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waitin for ya_

_For so long, for so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you_

_Is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_Heyyyyyy_

The lack of constantly being on the move and in battles made it that much harder to keep her mind off of Fang. She knew without a doubt he was her soul mate. After all, the Voice had told her just as much.

Thinking now that saving the world definitely wasn't as easy as it seemed, She wished Fang would just hurry up and get here. She wanted to face whatever was coming next with him be her side. She needed him there so she could be the strong confident Max she had been before he left.

_Everything I can't be _

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be _

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here._

Realizing it had been an hour since she had first arrived, Max sighed and resigned herself to accepting that he just wasn't going to be there yet. So, she stood up and was about to take off when she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. Freezing and going into fight mode, she whipped around.

_So hear this now_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waitin for ya_

_For so long, for so long_

_Right now_

_There's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_And the fight for you _

_Is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

Standing across from her a few feet away was Fang.

_Come Home_

Her breath caught in her throat and she just stared at him.

"Hello Max"

"Hi" whispered Max, tears in her eyes.

_Oooooo_

XXXXXX

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it and depending on the reviews I just might make this a two shot instead of just the one. **

**Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome but please, NO FLAMES!**

**Thank You**

**- shortbandie9**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Awake"

**AN: Hello people! =D Sorry it has been so long but those of you that reviewed, I warned you it could take a while! Anyway, Yes I'm making this a two shot! =D Now some of you might not be happy with this but it's my story and this is how I want it to be! Of course I do hope you enjoy it still, I'm just sayin it might not make you 100% fulfilled. **

**Anyhoo, Thanx SOOOOO much to the 3 people that reviewed my story even though 50 something people read it. I really appreciate it and you guys rule! So this story is now dedicated to WannaBeWinged, Call Me Bitter, and jaceandclaryforever. I hope you enjoy this chapter! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and also, I don't own "Awake," Josh Groban does. =(**

Fangs POV

"Hello Max." I said

"Hi" whispered Max with tears in her eyes.

She walked towards me and I was so glad to see her. Words can't even describe how glad I was. When she stopped just a few feet in front of me, I waited for her to say something but it seemed she had no clue what to say, as if she was rendered speechless by my presence.

Just as I was about to say something myself, she got this pissed look on her face and punched me right in the nose.

"Oh gees Max, what the heck?" I asked incredulously as I stumbled backwards, hands clutching my nose.

"What the Heck?" Max screamed. "What do you mean 'what the heck'?

"Why did you have to punch me so hard?" I asked. I mean, I know full well I deserved it and probably much more but I thought she'd be at least a tad bit happy to see me.

"What, you think I should just run up to you and kiss you and confess how much I've missed you and blah blah blah?" Max seethed. "Well forget it, I'm pissed!"

Seeing that my nose wasn't bleeding, which was a surprise, I took my hands away from my face and stared at her.

"Aren't you even glad I'm here?" I asked. "I thought you would at least miss me."

"Of course I've missed you, but it's going to take me awhile to forgive you!"

Yeah, that was Max, she was so stubborn, I should have known she wasn't going to let me off that easy.

"Max I'm sorry, you know I had to leave. I needed to protect you, and everyone else!" I pleaded with her to understand.

"That's a bunch of crap!" said Max with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Ok, now I was starting to get angry.

"Come on, you can't tell me my reasons were wrong, isn't that what soul mates are supposed to do, protect each other?"

"I guess, but do you have any idea what it was like?"

"Of course I do Max, I was away from you too! And like I said, I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't good enough." She yelled.

"God Max, this has been hard on me too, cut me slack!" I yelled back.

Now she was practically nose-to-nose with me. Well… nose to chest, after all, I am still taller than her, even more so then before.

"Couldn't you see I loved you, with all my heart? Why would you hurt me so much?"

Now she had tears again. I couldn't believe she was still questioning my reason! I was done with this! Before she could say anything else, I grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her fiercely. At first she tried to fight me, she just couldn't let it go, but then it was like she melted. All her muscles relaxed and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. When we broke apart, I stared into her gorgeous eyes.

"Max, I know I hurt you, it hurt me too, but I'm here now. I still love YOU with all MY heart. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

This time she smiled.

"All right, I guess I'll forgive you! Just don't do it again!" she said, playfully punching my arm.

I smiled back but she could tell it was forced. I couldn't believe what I was about to tell her but I had to.

"Max, I can only stay with you for one day."

_A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me  
_

_And I know that  
Only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake  
To memorize you  
Give me more time  
To feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today_

Max's POV

My smile faded, had I really just heard him right?

"Max, did you hear me?" asked Fang.

"B…But why?" I whispered.

"Because, I promised I'd keep you safe. I have to give you enough time to save the world. I'll be out there helping you, I just can't be by your side."

"Then why are you here at all?" I asked.

"I had to see you! I thought even if it were for just one day, it would be enough to keep me sane for the next ten years. Can't you understand?" Fang begged.

I guess what he was saying made sense. I would rather spend one perfect day with him and then not see him for ten years than go the entire 20 years without him!

I sighed. "Yes, I understand. It still sucks though!"

Fang smirked. Ah, his signature smirk, I missed that.

"I know it sucks, but we can make this day really count and mean something!" Fang said.

_If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same_

_And I know that  
Only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake  
For every moment  
Give us more time  
To be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today_

Then, Fang decided to launch off the cliff.

His wings were even more magnificent then I remembered.

I took off myself and followed him. We flew for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the companionable silence between us. Just like old times. It felt great.

Then, remembering our first 'sort of" date back in Hawaii when Fang and I got ice cream, I thought it would be nice to do so again. After all, the last time we were rudely interrupted by those stupid M – geeks.

"Hey Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to get some ice cream?"

I watched as his eyes lit up remembering Hawaii too.

"That sounds good," he said.

I smiled. There was a small town ahead and we headed in that direction. My mouth was watering at the thought of ice cream and it took all my strength not to turn on the speed to get there sooner.

I guess Fang picked up on this and started flying faster. Of course it wasn't as fast as I could go, but we got there eventually.

Once in town, we found a small ice cream vendor and after looking over the flavors, I decided on mint chocolate chip and orange sherbert remembering how great a combination it was. Fang ordered plain chocolate and then we set off walking along the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"So." Fang said.

"So." I said back

"How is everyone? And how are you?"

"Well, besides missing you, we're all ok. Nothing much has happened lately. It seems we have a break in this never ending storm known as life." I snorted, only half joking.

"I figured."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"About the break."

"Oh"

"That's why I came. I had to see you before all Hell breaks loose again."

I chuckled, "Good timing."

"I was wondering," Fang asked, "How did you know I would be there, on the cliff?"

I was silent a moment, trying to think of a way to explain how I knew.

I sighed. "I just knew. Something urged me to go there."

It sounded crazy but there was no other explanation. That was it. I just knew!

"How did _you_ know _I_ would be there?" I asked back.

"I didn't," said Fang, "I only hoped you were there. I figured if you weren't, then we were meant to wait the entire 20 years before seeing each other."

Interesting, I didn't know Fang believed in things like fate. I didn't even know I did, but how else would you explain it?

We stayed silent for a while and I found myself glancing at him. He was taller, his shoulders were broader, and he had more muscle. His hair was the same but he looked manlier, which made sense, he _is_ a man now. We were both around 25 years old. Wow, how time has passed.

I had changed too of course but not by much. I mean, I look older but that's about it. At least I think so. Who knows? I've never been into the whole 'girlie' thing so, how was I supposed to know how much different I looked.

"What are you thinking?" Fang asked, noticing my stare.

I blushed

"Nothing, Just thinking how much older we are now." I said.

"Yeah?" Fang asked, only partly believing me.

"Also… how manly you look now." I confessed, figuring he could handle the truth now with maturity.

He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Ok, maybe not so mature.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He said.

I smiled and continued walking.

Noticing we were both finished with our ice cream and realizing time was ticking, I asked Fang what he wanted to do now.

"I don't know." He replied.

So, I just decided to take off into the air again and figure out something we could do. Fang followed and soon we were headed towards the cliff.

Once there, I had an idea.

"I know." I said enthusiastically

Fang raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"We should spar, you know, for old times sake. And to make sure we both still got it." I said.

"Good idea."

To be perfectly honest I missed doing this with him. We both used to be so evenly matched that we could do this for hours. I wanted to see how much his skills had improved. I knew mine had even though in reality, we were both already top notch ten years ago.

We moved to an open area and stood about 5 paces apart and stared at each other. Then, Fang hurled himself at me, attacking at full speed.

We sparred for about two hours, only stopping twice for some air. Both of us landed some nice roundhouse kicks and karate chops but like before, we were both so equally matched, neither was ever knocked down for good.

Now, deciding we were both exhausted, I went and sat on the ledge of the cliff again. Fang sat beside me and then looked at me, actually smiling.

"I'm starving!" he said.

"Me too!" I smiled back.

"Luckily, I brought food," beamed Fang, if it was even possible for someone wearing all black to beam.

He stood and flew down to the cave a little lower on the cliff. A minute later he reappeared with a backpack presumably filled with food.

After landing and sitting back down, he dug into the backpack and pulled out all sorts of food from sandwiches to Twinkies. We ate quite greedily for the next half hour having worked up a big appetite while sparring.

Looking towards the sky, it seemed it was between 1:00 and 2:00 in the afternoon. Time was flying by. But wasn't that how it worked? Time always flew by when you were having fun.

Having no idea what else to do, we spent the next couple of hours telling stories about our lives in the past ten years. I told stories about funny things the flock and I did, all of our epic and some not so epic battles we had with some creepy people still working for Itex. Fang explained how he gathered his own mutant freaks and how they too destroyed as many bad guys as they could.

Soon we found ourselves reminiscing about old times when we were all together and ended up on that topic for another couple of hours.

Seeing the sun was beginning to set, Fang suggested we eat dinner.

"Well, were should we go?" I asked. I was definitely hungry again and hoped we wouldn't have to go too far.

Once again Fang gave a smirk and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Give me two minutes," he said, "It's a surprise."

I nodded and stayed sitting. Then Fang flew back down to the cave with his backpack. I had no idea what he had planned but I figured it would be good. I couldn't wait to see what it was.

Fangs POV

Having thought of this earlier, I already had most of it prepared. Landing in the cave, I grabbed the medium sized folding table and chairs I had stashed here the day before. Then, from my backpack I pulled out two candles, some paper plates, plastic cups, and some wine. Then placed some sandwiches and other various food items on the table. I knew it wasn't very extravagant but I also knew it didn't matter. We never did have anything extravagant and besides, it was the thought that counted.

While lighting the candles, I heard Max land in the entrance and heard her gasp in surprise. When I turned, she had a huge smile on her face and her beautiful brown eyes were lit up.

"Fang, how did you get this all here?" she asked.

"I stashed it here yesterday in hopes that we could use it someday."

"It's perfect!" she whispered and went to sit down. I followed.

We ate in silence, content to just be together. That's how I knew we were perfect for each other; we didn't have to constantly talk to have a good time. We could be silent and just enjoy each others presence.

I found I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. She was absolutely breathtaking in the soft glow of candlelight. I loved her so much, everything about her. Her beautiful brown eyes to her brown hair that had slight blond sun streaks in it. She hadn't changed too much since I last saw her but she just looked like a full-grown woman now. I couldn't stop staring. And neither could she.

Max's POV

It was all so perfect. Nothing too fancy which was what we were used to. I loved it. And I loved him.

He was staring at me and I realized I couldn't help but do it too. He was just so handsome. I could stare into his dark eyes all night long if I really wanted to.

Abruptly, Fang stood and walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and stood as well. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"I love you," said Fang, then gently placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. I kissed him back and things got heated really fast.

We parted for breath and Fang led me to a blanket in the cave that he had placed there before as well. He sat down and so did I. We kissed more and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew what this would lead to and it excited me.

Of course I still felt the slight urge to run because I wasn't so great with such intense emotions but a bigger part of me forced me to stay. This was supposed to be special and I wasn't about to ruin it.

Somewhere in all that making out, we ended up laying down, Fang on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

This was it, the moment I had been dreaming of for a while now.

Fang looked deep into my eyes and they held a promise of something fantastic.

_We'll let tomorrow await  
You're here right now with me  
And all my fears just fall away  
And you are all I see_

_Oh_

_We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you here today_

Fang's POV

It was amazing; everything I had thought it would be and more. It had felt so incredible to me and I knew Max felt the same. Beside me, she was sleeping softly and I lay there just watching her.

I had to leave soon but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with her forever but I knew I couldn't.

While watching her, I memorized everything about her, needing to leave an imprint of her so peaceful in my brain to last me the next ten years.

Slowly, I got up and dressed. I was good at staying silent and knew it. If I was going to leave, I had to do it now!

After placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, I grabbed my backpack and went to the entrance of the cave. Looking back one last time, I flew into the open sky and smiled, knowing I would remember this day forever.

_And I will remember_

Max's POV

Suddenly I jerked awake, and right away I knew he was gone. I felt sad but surprisingly it wasn't as crushing this time as it had been before.

Today had been spectacular and so had making love with him. I never expected it to be quite so special but it really was. It felt like a promise that we would see each other again and I knew everything was going to be okay. I would miss him for sure but remembering today would make it bearable.

_Oh I will remember_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Remember all the love we shared today_

After getting dressed I realized how late it probably was and knew the flock was most likely worried about me. After all, I had left without telling any one.

Flying into the night sky, I smiled and headed towards home knowing I could get through whatever was going to happen next. Fang had given me hope. A hope that I would save the world, and a hope that afterwards, we would spend eternity together in peace.

**Well, there it is. Now I know you might all think it stinks that they only got the one-day together but I needed a way to write this without leaving an opening for more chapters. So yeah, this is officially the end. Plus, the song is one of my favorites and is what gave me the idea in the first place. **

**I really hope you all liked it and I have two favors to ask. First, I think just reading the lyrics to this song and the one in the previous chapter just doesn't give justice to the song so could you please listen to both of them to appreciate the meaning better! They are both amazing and I know you would enjoy the story better while listening to the songs. =D Second, please please PLEASE review! I worked very hard on this and would like to know what you think! I accept constructive criticism just no flames! It's really easy you know, just click the button below and leave a comment! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Happy reading! =D**

**- Shortbandie9**


End file.
